<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Surrender by InannaBay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859946">Sweet Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaBay/pseuds/InannaBay'>InannaBay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Veil Brides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BVB, Black Veil Brides Army, BoyxBoy, Fluffy, Jandy, M/M, Oneshot, Slash, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaBay/pseuds/InannaBay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde o dia que entrou no Black Veil Brides, Jake Pitts teve certeza de duas coisas: que ele havia se apaixonado imediatamente pelo vocalista, Andy Six, e que o que o rapaz tinha de lindo e talentoso, também tinha de impulsivo e inconsequente. Para o desespero do guitarrista, a confirmação veio quando o rapaz em menos de seis meses sofreu dois graves acidentes, resultando em um nariz quebrado e algumas costelas fraturadas. Desesperado e preocupado, Jake precisou encontrar uma forma de equilibrar a sua vontade de cuidar e proteger Andy, mas sem colocar em risco o namoro que mantinham em segredo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Biersack/Jake Pitts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake retirou o celular do bolso para  checar as horas, amaldiçoando a maldita demora da lanchonete ao notar que já eram quase 23 horas, e comer hambúrguer e fritas a essa hora não parecia algo muito inteligente, mas infelizmente não lhes restava muita opção além desta, não quando está em meio a uma turnê que foi interrompida graças a uma lesão indesejada.</p><p> </p><p>As portas de metal do elevador se abriram com um barulho baixo, roubando assim a atenção do guitarrista que logo tratou de guardar o celular no bolso da calça, e caminhou rapidamente até parar em frente a uma porta de madeira que tinha gravado os números 703. Jake tateou os bolsos à procura do cartão-chave, mas sem sucesso. </p><p> </p><p>“Merda!” Amaldiçoou baixinho, enquanto batia na porta algumas vezes com os nós dos dedos. Passaram-se alguns segundos de espera, e antes que ele voltasse a bater a porta se abriu com um clique baixo, revelando a figura exausta de Six. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi…” Andy o cumprimentou sonolento. Sua voz não era mais do que um fio, o que fez com que o com que o coração de Pitts doesse. O rapaz deslizou os dedos pelos fios negros emaranhados, enquanto os olhos azuis buscavam os de Jake, que analisaram o rosto do jovem por um breve instante. Andy continuava lindo, ele já não usava mais nenhuma maquiagem, os longos fios negros eram ondas emaranhadas, os lábios costumeiramente pintados de vermelho agora ostentavam somente o tom rosado natural, os olhos azuis claros ainda estavam contornados com um restinho de delineador, trazendo uma profundidade maior ao olhar, fazendo com que ele parecesse ainda mais pálido, ainda mais com as manchas roxas nas regiões dos olhos e nariz causadas após a infelicidade de fraturar o nariz durante o show. </p><p> </p><p>“Tá tudo bem?” Pitts perguntou aflito ao notar que o rapaz mal conseguia manter a cabeça erguida por uns minutos sem emitir algum gemido de dor.</p><p> </p><p>“Você demorou. Pelo visto te enrolaram um pouco…” Ele tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas suspirou desanimado ao sentir uma nova pontada de dor. “Entra, você precisa descansar um pouco.”</p><p> </p><p>“Acho que você deveria seguir esse conselho.” Jake deu de ombros ao receber um olhar irritado do garoto, que afastou-se da porta para o homem adentrar no quarto. </p><p> </p><p>Pitts olhou uma última vez para Andy ao passar por ele. A porta se fechou atrás do guitarrista com um baixo clique, então o cantor passou por ele e seguiu até as camas de solteiro, parando em frente a mais bagunçada e sentou-se nela, direcionando um olhar curioso para as sacolas na mão de Jake.</p><p> </p><p>"Hambúrguer e batatas fritas…” Jake ergueu a sacola com um leve sorriso. </p><p> </p><p>“Meio tarde pra comer isso, não?” Andy respondeu em tom divertido, mas logo se calou ao sentir o estômago doendo de fome.</p><p> </p><p>“Talvez. Mas é melhor do que dormir com fome. Além disso, qual foi a última vez que você comeu alguma coisa?” O guitarrista analisou a figura do rapaz. Andy parecia ainda mais magro que antes, e embora continuasse extremamente lindo, isso não deixava de lhe preocupar, então vez ou outra Jake aparecia com alguma coisa para o rapaz comer, e então ele mataria dois coelhos com uma paulada só, pois teria certeza que Andy estaria se alimentando e também passaria um tempo com ele.</p><p> </p><p>A verdade é que  Jake se sentiu atraído por Andy desde que colocou os olhos nele pela primeira vez. Era impossível não se apaixonar ao se deparar com os olhos azuis brilhantes, rosto perfeitamente esculpido, lábios rosados que vez ou outra ostentavam sorrisos quase inocentes, mas com um toque de malícia graças ao piercing, a voz grave e potente. Além dos fios negros que Jake tantas vezes imaginou o quão sedosos seriam, e qual seria a sensação de agarra-los enquanto beijava a boca perfeita do rapaz. Céus, era tão difícil estar perto de Six e não ficar desejando tê-lo em seus braços, percorrer todo o belo corpo com caricias até fazê-lo gemer o nome do guitarrista.</p><p> </p><p>Não foi difícil para Pitts perceber que estava apaixonado pelo rapaz e se amaldiçoar por isso. Pois ainda que ele não tivesse problemas quanto a sua sexualidade, ele detestava rótulos pois gostava da liberdade de estar com quem se sentisse atraído e Andy o atraía pra caralho, mas o problema é que eram colegas de trabalho em uma banda que estava começando a ter reconhecimento, mas que ainda assim teriam muito trabalho pela frente e a chance de um romance atrapalhar tudo era enorme.</p><p> </p><p>Ciente de sua situação, Jake observou e cuidou de Andy sempre que podia. Tantas vezes ele levou comida para o rapaz, ou lhe impediu de beber mais do que deveria em determinada situação. Abraços eram compartilhados e sem perceber estava começando a demonstrar demais seus sentimentos pelo cantor. </p><p> </p><p>Mas antes que se desse conta disso, Andy percebeu e foi durante uma noite calma de folga em que estavam compondo uma nova música que aconteceu o primeiro beijo. Os olhos azuis e intensos de Six encontraram os seus, o deixando sem ar. Jake ainda não sabia ao certo quem venceu a distância primeiro, em um instante estava olhando os olhos do rapaz e no outro sentiu os lábios rosados dele colados aos seus, movendo-se com calma e uma timidez que ele jamais imaginou que o garoto possuía. O beijo não durou muito mais do que alguns instantes, mas foi o suficiente para deixar os dois homens sedentos por mais.</p><p> </p><p>O episódio do beijo não foi esquecido e depois disso foi difícil tentar manter a distância um do outro, e nos shows embora ficassem mais "distantes", ambos sabiam a verdade e os olhares carregados de desejo eram trocados aos montes. E o mais engraçado é que Andy e Jake foram tão bons em seus disfarces que várias pessoas juravam que Six era apaixonado por Ashley. Fato este que fazia com que o casal risse, ainda que Jake sentisse uma pontinha de ciúmes disso.</p><p> </p><p>Não demorou muito até que descobrissem que embora os dois combinassem muito, nem tudo era um mar de rosas. E foi em julho que Jake sentiu o impacto pela primeira vez. Era um daqueles dias que tudo parecia estranho, como se estivesse destinado a dar errado desde o início, ele e Andy haviam discutido por algum motivo bobo, como evitar isso com dois caras geniosos se pegando e vivendo um ao lado do outro todos os dias durante turnês? Pitts saiu irritado para esfriar a cabeça e Andy afogou sua irritação e frustração na bebida. E o desfecho não poderia ter sido pior. Durante a performance quase que selvagem, Six teve a péssima ideia de subir em algumas estruturas enormes de concreto, fazendo assim com que o coração de Jake ficasse apertado com tamanha tolice, e como se não bastasse, o rapaz foi descer dali da pior forma possível e o resultado disso foi a pancada violenta do corpo magro contra o pilar, lhe rendendo três costelas quebradas.</p><p> </p><p>Foi como se o mundo tivesse parado para Jake, e mesmo que ele estivesse agindo no piloto automático e ainda tocando, sua vontade era correr até o amado, mas suas pernas estavam moles demais para sair do lugar. E como o idiota teimoso que Andy é, ele ainda terminou o show, mesmo que isso pudesse lhe render complicações que poderiam realmente colocar sua vida em risco.</p><p> </p><p>O show acabou e Jake correu até o cantor, lhe acompanhando até o médico e passando por todo o período de recuperação com ele. Foram dias difíceis, mas nada que carinhos, broncas e muito amor não resolvesse.</p><p> </p><p>Porém, não demorou muito para que Pitts experimentasse aquele horror novamente, pois uma noite atrás o show precisou ser interrompido graças a uma fratura no nariz de Andy, que fez até mesmo com que o rapaz perdesse a consciência por alguns minutos. Dessa vez Jake não se aguentou e correu até o namorado. Naquele momento ignoraram a preocupação do público e posteriormente até as vaias dos revoltados, tudo que ele sabia é que precisava cuidar do homem mais jovem.</p><p> </p><p>Não foi preciso muito tempo para que o guitarrista percebesse o quão complicado seria namorar Six, e que estar com o garoto significaria quase perder a cabeça de preocupação às vezes. Mas a verdade é que mesmo sabendo disso jamais poderia se afastar dele, pois no momento que os olhos azuis de Andy encontraram os seus, ele foi pego em uma armadilha impossível de escapar. </p><p> </p><p>“Jake?” Six chamou ao notar o silêncio repentino do namorado. “Tá tudo bem?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Ah sim, claro.” Pitts sorriu pequeno. Entregando o hambúrguer para o rapaz, que o pegou hesitante. “Coma, por favor.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Tudo bem…” Andy suspirou desanimado, abrindo a embalagem e para dar uma grande mordida no sanduíche. O que foi uma péssima ideia, pois instantaneamente uma onda de dor lhe atingiu lhe arrancando um gemido alto de dor e algumas lágrimas. “Merda!” Ele olhou desanimado para Jake, que estava assustado com a sua reação. “Eu acho que não vou conseguir comer. Quando eu vou morder o sanduíche mexe na porra do nariz…" </p><p> </p><p>“Ei, calma. Tá tudo bem.” O guitarrista tentou tranquilizá-lo. Então pegou o hambúrguer das mãos pálidas do rapaz, o guardando e colocando sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. “Tente pelo menos comer as batatas, amanhã eu vou comprar outra coisa pra você comer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Não, tá tudo bem. Eu posso ligar em algum lugar, não precisa ficar se estressando com isso.” Andy respondeu baixo. A dor de cabeça tinha voltado ainda mais forte, fazendo com que seu belo rosto se contorcesse em uma careta. </p><p> </p><p>Jake, atento a tudo que estava acontecendo, imediatamente pegou o frasco laranja sobre a mesinha e entregou um comprimido para o rapaz, junto com uma garrafa de água. </p><p> </p><p>“Valeu.” Andy tomou o comprimido com um longo gole de água, e devolveu tudo para o guitarrista. “Eu detesto esse lance de cama de solteiro…” Ele resmungou, arrancando uma risada divertida de Pitts.</p><p> </p><p>“Se não aguenta ficar longe de mim é só dizer, amor.” Jake respondeu divertido, aproximando-se do rapaz e selando os lábios com cuidado para não machucar ainda mais o nariz lesionado, sorrindo após o beijo ao sentir o toque frio do piercing no lábio de Six. </p><p> </p><p>“Convencido!” Andy revirou os olhos, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem imediatamente. “Deita comigo um pouco? Por favor…”</p><p> </p><p>Jake suspirou, o pedido lhe deixando com o coração aquecido. “Claro que sim.” Ele se sentou na cama, se acomodando com cuidado, e então puxou o namorado para deitar consigo, escorando a cabeça em seu peito. “Mas pode tratar de comer ao menos umas batatas e descansar. Você precisa se cuidar direito.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sim, senhor.” Andy zombou, pegando uma batata e mordendo. </p><p> </p><p>“Olha que moleque atrevido.” Jake resmungou. “Sorte sua que tem que ficar de repouso...”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorte? Isso é um azar do caralho.” Andy revirou os olhos e comeu mais algumas batatas. Mas logo fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque gentil do outro em seus cabelos. “Isso é bom. Muito bom.” Falou manhoso, arrancando um risinho de Jake.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu tive medo… medo de que fosse algo mais sério. Céus, só de pensar em te perder já fico louco.” Pitts engoliu em seco, abaixando o olhar até encontrar as íris azuis aflitas do rapaz. </p><p> </p><p>“Me perdoa. Eu não fiz por mal…” Andy suspirou. É claro que sentir dor era uma droga e todo o lance de repouso estava o deixando louco, mas ele nunca tinha parado pra pensar em como Jake se sentia com a situação, e vê-lo ali tão vulnerável foi como levar um soco no estômago.</p><p> </p><p>“Tudo bem.” Jake se moveu até conseguir beijar o topo da cabeça do namorado. “Apenas prometa que vai se cuidar, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eu prometo!” Andy sorriu pequeno, o remédio finalmente estava fazendo efeito diminuindo as dores, e se aconchegou melhor no peito de Pitts, que fechou os olhos, permitindo-se relaxar pela primeira vez desde o acidente de Six.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Essa fanfic inicialmente foi escrita somente como uma forma de retomar a escrita, eu não tinha intenção nenhuma de postá-la mas acabei mudando de ideia depois. Peço desculpas caso tenha passado algum erro despercebido. Espero que tenham gostado.<br/>Até mais!</p><p> </p><p>Ps: Essa história também foi publicada em outras plataformas:</p><p>Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/255628489-sweet-surrender</p><p>Spirit fanfics: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/sweet-surrender--jandy-bvb-21702633</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>